Q-Squared
| published = | format = hardcover | reformat = paperback | reprint = August 1995 | pages = 434 | price = $22.00 | ISBN = ISBN 0671891529 (hardcover); ISBN 0671891510 (paperback); ISBN 0671891804 (audiocassette) | date = 2370 }} Description :Continuing the bestselling tradition begun by ''Star Trek hardcovers like Spock's World, , Best Destiny, and The Devil's Heart, Pocket Books is proud to present the newest epic adventure starring Captain Picard and the crew of the .'' :In all of his travels, Captain Jean-Luc Picard has never faced an opponent more powerful than Q, a being from another continuum that Picard encountered on his very first mission as captain of the Starship ''Enterprise. In the years since, Q has returned again and again to harass Picard and his crew. Sometimes dangerous, sometimes merely obnoxious, Q has always been mysterious and seemingly all-powerful.'' :But this time, when Q appears, he comes to Picard for help. Apparently another member of the Q Continuum has tapped into an awesome power source that makes this being more powerful than the combined might of the entire Q continuum. This renegade Q is named Trelane—also known as the Squire of Gothos, who Captain Kirk and his crew first encountered over one hundred years ago. Q explains that, armed with this incredible power, Trelane has become unspeakably dangerous. :Now Picard must get involved in an awesome struggle between super beings. And this time the stakes are not just Picard's ship, or the galaxy, or even the universe—this time the stakes are all of creation… References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Joseph Cavalieri • Claire (teacher) • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Sonya Gomez • Guinan • Homn • Caryn Johnson • Geordi La Forge • Andrea Martinez • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Tommy Riker • William T. Riker • Trelane • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Winnie the Pooh • Worf • Natasha Yar God • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • A. A. Milne Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) Locations :Ten-Forward Races and cultures :Betazoid • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Bajoran • Cardassian • Romulan States and organizations :Q Continuum • Starfleet Science and classification :animal • brain • comm badge • gravity • hair • light • minute • phaser • starship • time • turbolift • universe Ranks and titles :captain • counselor • guard • professor • security guard • teacher Other references :bear • chair • classroom • day • duck • empathy • engineering • jacket • kangaroo • owl • planet • platypus • psychic • rabbit • storybook • stuffed animal • telepath • tiger • year Appendices Background * This novel establishes Trelane as being a Q… specifically Q's godson, although it is implied that Trelane is Q's actual (but illegitimate) son. * At one point, Trelane creates a real version of Winnie the Pooh. This ties in ever-so-loosely with the , which established an amusement park called Disneymoon on Luna. Images qsquared.jpg|Cover image. qsquaredArt.jpg trelQS.jpg swordsQS.jpg qQS.jpg jlpQS.jpg Connections Timeline | prevpocket = Homeward | nextpocket = Sub Rosa | timeframe = Timeframe3 | primary = 2370 | date1 = 2364 | prevdate1 = | nextdate1 = Lefler's Logs | date2 = 2366 | prevdate2 = Yesterday's Enterprise | nextdate2 = Q-in-Law | date3 = 2265 | prevdate3 = Where No Man Has Gone Before | nextdate3 = }} External links * category:tNG novels category:hardcovers